Trapped in the Mall
by MalikKatsuyaMotouh
Summary: What happenes when the Yugioh cast get trapped in the mall at night? CHAOS! (Major Yaoi) -On hold-
1. Default Chapter

Trapped in the Mall MKM: Welcome to our first fic ^_^  
  
Ryu: Right.this fic if you can't tell is when the Yugi-tachi get trapped in the mall at night  
  
MKM: Yup.now to do the disclaimer will be.-dramatic drum roll-.Malik!  
  
Malik:MalikKatsuyaMotou and Ryu Akurei donot own Yugioh and anyting related to it.  
  
MKM:Thank you Malik.now onto the fic  
  
Legend-  
  
//Yami to Hikari//  
  
/Hikari to Yami/  
  
'.' are thoughts  
  
"." speech  
  
Pairings-  
  
Malik/Yuugi  
  
Bakura/Ryou  
  
Jounouchi/Seto  
  
Yami/Yuugi  
  
Warning-  
  
Major Yaoi  
  
Lemons in some chapters  
  
Major Anzu and Pegasus bashing  
  
Chapter 1-Going to Dolphin Mall  
  
-We start off at the Ishtal and Motou residence, every one is sitting somewhere in the living room with their partners..-  
  
Malik: " This is so fucking boring. What can we do today?" -He placed a couple of kisses on the back of Yuugis neck-  
  
Yuugi: "I have no clue about what to do" -He started giggling when Maliks lips press against the back of his neck-  
  
Ryu: "God damn get a fucking room!!!!" :: throws a heavy book at them ::  
  
Kitsueni(MKM): "Ryu leave them alone"  
  
Ryu: " Why are you liking this!?"  
  
Kitsueni: -blushes- "Kinda"  
  
Ryou: "I have an idea..why don't we go to Dolphin Mall"  
  
Bakura: "Aww come Ryou..cant they just go by themselves so we can stay home and have some fun?"  
  
Ryou: No 'Kura.were going with them.besides I would like to get out of the house for a couple of hours"  
  
Jounouchi: -Laying in Setos lap- "Then its decided.we'll go to Dolphin Mall"  
  
Seto: "Im only buying things for my puppy"  
  
Jou: "I told you not to call me that in public.only in bed"  
  
Everyone except Seto and Jou: -Stare and shudder-  
  
Kitsueni: "Creepy"  
  
Ryu: "Ok lets get going before I get any more mental images.."  
  
Anza :-looks up from her lab top- "Be there in a sec"  
  
Yami: "What are you looking up Anzu?"  
  
Anzu:" I'm looking up friendship speeches at Friendshipspeeches.org"^_^  
  
Everyone : O_O...."RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Run out of the house and into Setos limo-  
  
Anzu: -Is left alone- "Why did everyone run away?"  
  
In Setos limo.  
  
Malik: "That was close"  
  
Kitsueni: -Somewhere in the back playing knife games with Malik and Bakura -"Heh heh heh.this is fun!" -Throws knife at picture of Anza- ^_^  
  
Bakura: "Very" 


	2. We're finally here

Trapped in the Mall  
  
MKM: Im sorry if the last chapter was so short..  
  
Ryu: Yeah..we were really tired when we wrote it  
  
MKM: That's right and I thank everyone for their reviews  
  
Ryu: ^_^ Yeah. Thanks so much  
  
Pegasus: -Appear wearing a silky red dress and carrying a funny bunny doll with same outfit- When will I be appearing?  
  
Kitsueni and Ryu: O_O WHAT.THE.FUCK..ARE.YOU.WEARING?!?!  
  
Pegasus: -Twirls around and shows some skin that nobody ever wanted to see- You like?  
  
Everyone except Pegasus: -Run away while cleaning their eyes-  
  
MKM: Now that were away from that psycho.Yuugi would you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Yuugi: -Nods and clears throat- MalikKatsuyaMotou and Ryu Akurei do not own Yugioh, Dolphin Mall, or anything else in this fic.  
  
MKM: Thank you Yuugi -Hands him a donut and watches Yuugi eat it happily-  
  
Ryu: Sickening  
  
MKM: On with the fic.  
  
Warnings-  
  
Major Yaoi  
  
Major Anzu and Pegasus bashing  
  
Lemons in some chapters  
  
Pairings-  
  
Malik/Yuugi  
  
Seto/Jounouchi  
  
Ryou/Bakura Eventual Malik/Yuugi/Yami  
  
Chapter 2- We're finally there  
  
-We last left off with everyone in the back of Setos limo.-  
  
Malik: -Talking with Kitsueni, Bakura, Ryou, an=d Ryu- What are the first stores youre going to?  
  
All 3: Hot Topic ^_^  
  
Malik: Me too -Looks over at Yuugi and smiles at him getting a smile back-  
  
Driver: Master Kaiba..we have arrived at Dolphin Mall -Presses button and doors open-  
  
Everyone: -Walk out and into the building-  
  
Malik, Kitsueni, Bakura, Ryou, and Ryu: -All head to Hot Topic while leaving everyone else behind-  
  
Yuugi: Wait for me! -Runs after them-  
  
Seto: Since when has the little runt been into Hot Topic?  
  
Yami: -Sigh- I guess Malik taught him to like it  
  
Seto: Is someone jealous?  
  
Yami: Jealous? About Yuugi and Malik? No way  
  
Meanwhile in Hot Topic.  
  
Kitsueni: Oooh I love these jeans -Pulls out a pair of baggy red and black jeans with spikes and chains-  
  
Malik: -Looks down at Yuugi who was looking through the shirts- I love this outfit -Pulls down a vampiric looking shirt and black leather trench coat-  
  
Yuugi: -Looks at it- That's nice -He pulled out a smaller version and looked up at Malik- What do you think?  
  
Malik: -Leans down and gives Yuugi a quick kiss- I think its perfect. Lets go try them on  
  
Yuugi: Yeah -He walked over to the dressing room and walked into it,Malik behind him-  
  
Malik: -Pulls off his shirt and Yuugis as well,revealing Yuugis perfectly sculpted chest-  
  
Yuugi: -Feels his shirt being removed and blushes,while pulling on the white shirt-  
  
Malik: -Does same and pulls on the trench coat- I'll be right back Yuugi..- Walks out of the dressing room and over to the shoes-  
  
Yuugi: Ok-Waits patiently for Maliks return while checking himself out in the mirror-  
  
Malik: Back -Shows Yuugi matching leather shoes and hands him a pair,pulling on his own and looking at himself through the mirror- Perfect  
  
Yuugi: I think so too -Pulls off his shoes and puts his regular clothes back on-  
  
Malik: -Picks up their clothes after pulling on his regular clothes as well and walks out with them,Yuugi behind him-  
  
Back at the entrance.  
  
Yami: -Spots Otogi and walks over to them as well as Seto and Jou- Hey 'Togi  
  
Otogi: Huh? Oh hey guys. Whats up?  
  
Jou: Nothing really.we were just about to go shopping  
  
Seto: -Is on his cell- I TOLD YOU NOT TO SELL ANY STOCK TO THEM!! DON'T YOU GUYS EVER LISTEN?!  
  
Yami: Sucks to be you Jou  
  
Jou: Whaddya mean by that?  
  
Yami: Seto's always working  
  
Jou: Yeah..but he makes up for it in bed ^_^  
  
Yami: Didn't need to know that  
  
Otogi: So wheres everyone else?  
  
Yami: They went to Hot Topic  
  
Otogi: Oh I see..well I have no plans..maybe I'll hang out with you guys  
  
Yami: Sounds great  
  
Hot Topic.  
  
Bakura: -Pulls out a pair of tight leather pants and shows them to Ryou- Wouldn't these look good on you? Ryu: Oh please  
  
Bakura: -Looks at her- What? You got a problem with my hikari?  
  
Ryou: Now 'Kura.don't start  
  
Ryu: Yeah "'Kura"  
  
Bakura: Don't mess with me  
  
Ryu: Like I would want to  
  
Ryou: I think theyre just perfect -Grabs them and heads over to the register with Bakura-  
  
Ryu: -Walks over to Kitsueni who was currently looking through the chokers- They sicken me  
  
Kitsueni: Be nice  
  
Ryu: What? Arent I always?  
  
Kitsueni: Not really -Pulls out a red and black choker and looks at it-  
  
Ryu: Well I'm out of here  
  
Kitsueni: Where are you going?  
  
Ryu: Back to the entrance  
  
Kitsueni: OK be there in a sec -Walks up to the register and pays for his choker and jeans-  
  
Back at the entrance.  
  
Otogi: -Spots everyone walking back over to them and waves-  
  
Kitsueni: Hey 'Togi. Whats up?  
  
Otogi: Nothin really..I'm gonna hang out with you guys  
  
Ryu: That sounds great -Rolls eyes-  
  
Otogi: Whats with her?  
  
Kitsueni: -Whispers to him- It's her time of the month  
  
Ryu :IS NOT!!! -Punches him in the face-  
  
Kitsueni: -On the floor in much pain- owie.  
  
Malik: How about we head over to Dave and Busters?  
  
Yuugi: -Jumping up and down from happiness- YAY!  
  
Everyone else: Alright -They all walk over to the escalator, getting on it and heading to the second floor-  
  
MKM: Well another chapter down.  
  
Ryu: Yup  
  
Malik: What's going to happen in the next chapter? -Has arm wrapped around Yuugi possessively-  
  
MKM: Nu uh. Not telling  
  
Yuugi: Please -Gives puppy eyes-  
  
MKM: Must.resist.cute.eyes.  
  
Ryu: -Sigh- Please R&R 


	3. Dave and Busters

Trapped in the Mall  
  
MKM: I got a surprise for you ^_^  
  
Cast: You do?  
  
Ryu: You never told me anything  
  
MKM: That's because it's a surprise  
  
Everyone else: What is it?  
  
MKM: There will be a new character added to this fic  
  
Malik: Who is it?  
  
MKM: One of my friends.and by the way, Otogi come here for a second  
  
Otogi: -Walks up to him- What is it?  
  
MKM: You and the new character are going to be a couple ^_^  
  
Otogi: WHAT?!  
  
MKM: Yup  
  
Ryu: Do I know this friend of yours?  
  
MKM: Well actually you do.so on with the fic!  
  
Legend-  
  
//.// Yami to Hikari  
  
/./ Hikari to Yami  
  
"." Speech  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
Warnings-  
  
Major Yaoi  
  
Anzu and Pegasus appearances  
  
Lemons in some chapters  
  
Pairings-  
  
Malik/ Yuugi  
  
Ryou/ Bakura  
  
Seto/ Jounouchi  
  
Otogi/??  
  
Eventual Malik/ Yuugi/ Yami  
  
Chapter3-Dave and Busters  
  
Yami: "What exactly is this 'Dave and Busters?'"  
  
Kitsueni: "It's an arcade"  
  
Yuugi: "Yeah and the first thing I'm gonna play is DDR"  
  
Yami and Bakura: "DDR?"  
  
Ryu: Yeah.Dance Dance Revoultion  
  
Yami: "Well if it's a game.I shall win it" -Does triumphant pose-  
  
Everyone: -Roll eyes-  
  
Malik: "We're here -Points to entrance and everyone follows closely behind him-  
  
Eveyone: -Automatically walk to DDR machine-  
  
Yami: "I shall go first" -Walks up and picks 'I believe in Miracles' on Easy-  
  
DDR machine: "LET'S GET READY TO DDR!!"  
  
Eveyone: -Watches Yami try to do his best but he just stomping and falling.Yami eventually falls off and gets an E-  
  
-Suddenly a girl about 16 years old with long dirty-blonde hair and green eyes walks out from nowhere-  
  
Piper: "Is that the best you can do?"(A/N: This is her you guys..the new character)  
  
Kitsueni: "Hey Piper..didn't expect to see you here"  
  
Piper: "Yeah me neither..so how've you been?"  
  
Ryu: "We've been fine"  
  
Piper: "Good to hear it.now if you don't mind I would like to show you guys how its done" -Walks on and deposits her tokens, picking 'End of the Century' on Maniac-  
  
Everyone else: -Watches her with awe-  
  
Otogi: -Looks over at Malik- "Is it just me or is she really sexy?"  
  
Malik: -Slaps him upside the head- "What makes you think I would care?"  
  
Otogi: "Oh.right"  
  
DDR machine: "Perfect!"  
  
Piper: -Finishes and gets an A- "How did you guys like that?"  
  
Otogi: -Walks up to her and grabs her hands in his- "I thought that was wonderful"  
  
Piper: "Erk.thanks" -Looks into his emerald green eyes and smiles-  
  
Kitsueni: "OK you 2 love birds break it up"  
  
Piper: -Looks at him and punches him in the face- "Shut up.baka inu"  
  
Kitsueni: "owie."  
  
Ryu: "I knew I liked you for a reason"  
  
Piper: "I know"  
  
Malik: "So what are we gonna do now?"  
  
Yuugi: "We could always go to FYE.they have a bunch of DVD's and stuff there"  
  
Bakura: "I don't care.I just wanna get out of this place so I can go have som fun with Ryou" -Gives Ryou a little pinch on his ass-  
  
Ryou: -Blush- "Stoppit 'Kura.I promise we'll have some fun later"  
  
Otogi: -Still holding hands with Piper-  
  
Piper: -Doing same-  
  
Yuugi: "They look like a statue"  
  
Everyone else: "Yeah.its kinda creepy"  
  
Ryu: -Pokes Otogi and Piper- "Come on you guys we're going to FYE"  
  
Otogi: "Ok" -Releases hold of her hands and smiles at her-  
  
Piper: -Does same-  
  
Yuugi: "So lets go"  
  
Eveyone: "YEAH!"  
  
Seto and Jounouchi: -Come back from playing "games"-  
  
Jou: "Whys everyone so happy?"  
  
Yami: "Were going to FYE"  
  
Seto: "Oh"  
  
Everyone: -Walk out from the arcade Otogi and Piper hand-in-hand and walk towards FYE-  
  
MKM: Another fabulous chapter  
  
Ryu: Yeah  
  
Yuugi: I had to admit.I thought it was pretty good  
  
Malik: Yeah but not as good as our -Is cut off by Ryu-  
  
Ryu: Don't say it.I don't need any more images  
  
Seto: When will you write the lemons?  
  
Jou: Eager aren't we?  
  
Seto: No duh  
  
Yuugi: -Does puppy eyes- Please R&R 


	4. FYE

Trapped in the Mall  
  
MKM: How did you guys like the last chapter?  
  
Otogi: -Walks in with Piper- I really liked it  
  
MKM: We all know you did  
  
Piper: So what's gonna happen this chapter?  
  
Ryu: We plan to make this chapter the last one before everyone gets locked in at night  
  
Piper: I see  
  
MKM: Yeah so you guys better get ready for that  
  
Cast: We will  
  
MKM: Goodie.Piper if you don't mind will you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Piper: MalikKatsuyaMotou and Ryu Akurei don't own Yugioh or anything else in this fic  
  
MKM: Right so don't sue us  
  
Ryu: Right because we don't have any money  
  
MKM: On with the fic!  
  
Legend-  
  
//.// -Yami to Hikari (Not much of this)  
  
/./ -Hikari to Yami (Not much of this either)  
  
"." -Speech  
  
'.' -Thoughts  
  
Warnings-  
  
Major Yaoi  
  
Lemons in some chapters  
  
Anzu and Pegasus appearances  
  
Chapter 4- FYE  
  
Kitsueni: -In deep conversation with Ryu- "What are you gonna look for?"  
  
Ryu: "Same as you.anything horror and filled with blood and gore"  
  
Malik: "Me too"  
  
Yuugi: "Malik.please don't get anymore horror movies. I'm still scared from you making me watch The Ring"  
  
Malik: "It wasn't that scary"  
  
Yuugi: "Yeah it was"  
  
Jou: "When will we ever get to watch movies together Set?"  
  
Seto: "Whenever I don't have work and when he have some free time if you know what I mean"  
  
Ryu: "Creepy images."  
  
Piper: -Holding hands with Otogi and looks up at him- "What are you gonna get at FYE?"  
  
Otogi: -Shrugs- "I don't know"  
  
Piper: "Well get something we can both watch"  
  
Otogi: "Don't worry,,,I will"  
  
Kitsueni: "Oh please Piper"  
  
Piper: "What?"  
  
Ryu: "Nevermind"  
  
Seto: -Stops making out with Jou and spots FYE- "There it is you guys"  
  
Kitsueni: "Finally.time to get my hands on that blood and gore" -Walks over to horror DVD's,Ryu and Malik behind him-  
  
Bakura: "What do you wanna get Ryou?"  
  
Ryou: -Was currently looking through the comedies- "I don't know"  
  
Bakura: "Don't even bother getting any movies.we'll never watch the entire thing anyway" -Presses their lips together and holds it for a couple of seconds-  
  
Ryou: -Blushes- "Stoppit 'Kura.people are staring"  
  
Bakura: -Looks to the side where an old couple are staring at them- "What are you looking at? Never see two guys make out before?"  
  
Old Couple: -Walk away from the white-haired boys-  
  
Malik: -Looking over Yuugi's shoulder who was currently looking at the action movies- "What are you looking for?"  
  
Yuugi: -Looks up at him and gives him a quick kiss- "Nothing particular"  
  
Malik: "Get whatever you want koi"  
  
Yuugi: "I will"  
  
Over at the drama movies.  
  
Jou: -Picks up "Gone With the Wind" and shows it to Seto- "I love this movie"  
  
Seto: -Takes it out of the blondes hand and looks at the back- "Looks interesting"  
  
Jou: -Gives puppy dog eyes- "Can we get it Set?"  
  
Seto: Must.resist.puppy.eyes.  
  
Jou: -Eyes widen- "Pwease?"  
  
Seto: -Breaks down- "Fine.I'll get it for you"  
  
Jou: -Gives him a kiss- "Thank you thank you thank you"  
  
Seto: -Walks up to the register-  
  
Cashier: -Looks at Jou who was currently kissing Seto non-stop- "Is there something wrong with him?"  
  
Seto: -Shakes his head- "No.hes just happy"  
  
Cashier: "I see" -Rings up DVD- "That'll be $39.99"  
  
Seto: -Pulls out wallet and hands her a $50- "There you go"  
  
Cashier: -Hands him change- "Have a nice day"  
  
Seto: -Walks over to the others and finds them all on the floor making out with their partners except for Kitsueni and Ryu-  
  
Kitsueni: "I hate when they get like this"  
  
Ryu: "Me too"  
  
PA System: "Excuse me shoppers but Dolphin Mall will be closing in 10 minutes so gather your belongings and make your way to the nearest exit, thank you!"  
  
Seto: "We should be leaving"  
  
Kitsueni: "Yeah" -Softly kicks the couples on the floor- "Um.guys? We should be going"  
  
Couples: -Don't feel kick-  
  
PA: "Shoppers.now is your last chance to leave the mall. This is your final warning!"  
  
Jou: "GUYS GET UP!!!"  
  
Couples: -No effect-  
  
PA: "Dolphin Mall is now closed"  
  
-Lights shut off and all stores lock up-  
  
Kitsueni: "Oh fuck.were in trouble"  
  
Ryu: -Nod- "Uh huh"  
  
Seto: "How are we supposed to get out now?"  
  
Jou: "I don't know"  
  
Couples: -Stop making out and stand up-  
  
Malik: "Whats going on?"  
  
Kitsueni: "We're locked in"  
  
Everyone but Kitsueni, Ryu, Seto, and Jou: "Oh fuck"  
  
MKM: How did you guys like this chapter?  
  
Ryu: I liked it  
  
Piper: I did too  
  
MKM: What about you guys? -Looks at cast-  
  
Malik: I thought it was good  
  
Yuugi: I agree  
  
MKM: Bakura.can you please do the honors?  
  
Bakura: I guess I can -Rolls eyes- Please R&R  
  
MKM: Now was that so hard?  
  
Bakura: Yes 


	5. Trapped Gasp,shock

Trapped in the Mall  
  
MKM: Grrr  
  
Ryu: Whets wrong with you?  
  
MKM: I'm tired of people calling Yami no Malik an ancient Egyptian spirit  
  
Ryu: o_O But isn't he?  
  
MKM: NO!!! He's just a being that lives within Malik made from hate, sorrow, and anger. He has no connection to Egypt whatsoever  
  
Malik: That's true.so for Ra's sake. Please stop calling Marik and ancient Egyptian spirit  
  
MKM: What he said  
  
Ryu: Since Mr. I'm- pissed-off wont thank you I will. -Clears throat- Thank you so much for your reviews  
  
MKM: Yeah.whatever  
  
Piper: Cheer up buddy  
  
Yuugi: -Puppy dog eyes-Pwease?  
  
MKM: Fine  
  
Yuugi: YAY! -Huggles MKM-  
  
MKM: That cheered me up  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.don't sue  
  
Legend-  
  
//.// Yami to Hikari  
  
/./ Hikari to Yami  
  
"." Speech  
  
'.' Thoughts  
  
-.- Actions  
  
Warning-  
  
Heavy cursing  
  
Major Yaoi  
  
Anza and Pegasus appearances  
  
Lemons  
  
Pairings-  
  
Malik/Yuugi  
  
Ryou/Bakura  
  
Seto/Jounouchi  
  
Otogi/Piper  
  
Yami/Shysho (This one has just come to my attention.its another friend)  
  
Chapter 5-Trapped -Gasp-  
  
Malik: "What do you mean were locked in?"  
  
Yami: "Get it through your thick head.we're locked in"  
  
Bakura: "This is ridiculous"  
  
Kitsueni: "Tell me about it"  
  
Yuugi: "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
Ryu: "We can stay here until tomorrow"  
  
Ryou: "That's the only thing that seems possible"  
  
Jounouchi: "But what do we do about food?"  
  
Malik: "We steal from the food court.duh!"  
  
Bakura: "I don't mind stealing"  
  
Ryou: "We know you don't" Yami: "So.um what are we gonna do first?"  
  
Jounouchi" I can always pick the locks to the stores"  
  
Bakura: "And I can steal anything you need" -Smiles evilly-  
  
Kitsueni: "So its settled.we stay here until tomorrow morning"  
  
Yami: "How about we head back to Dave and Busters and play some games?"  
  
Malik: "Sounds good"  
  
Ryu: "I agree"  
  
Ryou: "When do we head back there?"  
  
Bakura: "As soon as we eat"  
  
Jounouchi: "I agree with him lets go to the Food Court"  
  
Everyone: "YEAH!!"  
  
Food Court.  
  
Kitsueni: -Behind Chinese restaurant- "I'm ready to serve"  
  
Ryu: -Behind Japanese- "Me too"  
  
Ryou: -Behind American- "Heh heh heh"  
  
Malik: -Behind Vegetarian- "Mmm.salad"  
  
Jounouchi: -Behind Cajun- "This looks good"  
  
Seto: -With Jou- "I think that you love food more than you love me"  
  
Jounouchi: "No I don't"  
  
Yuugi: -With Malik- "I didn't know you were a vegetarian"  
  
Malik: "We've been going out for so long and you haven't noticed?"  
  
Yuugi: -Shakes head-  
  
Otogi: -Sitting in chair with Piper-  
  
Piper: "Those guys get psycho when it comes to food"  
  
Otogi: "Tell me about it"  
  
Piper: "There was tis time when Ryu and Kitsueni got so hyper that they ran around her neighborhood screaming and knocking on peoples doors"  
  
Otogi: "What so bad about that?"  
  
Piper: "It was 3:00 AM"  
  
Otogi: "Oh"  
  
Piper: "And then they came to my house and collapsed in a very disturbing position" (A/N: It really happened -_-)  
  
Otogi: -Laughs- "That's just creepy"  
  
Yami: -Sitting about 13 tables away and eating anything he got his hands on-  
  
Kitsueni: -Fighting with Bakura over a steak- "MINE!"  
  
Bakura: "MINE!"  
  
Kitsueni: "MINE!"  
  
Ryu: -Takes it- "Mine" -Eats it-  
  
Kitsueni and Bakura: O_O "OUR FOOD!!!"  
  
Ryu: "Its mine now"  
  
Ryou and Yuugi: -Sitting at same table, eating peacefully- "Psychos"  
  
Malik: "Totally"  
  
Jounouchi: -Burps loudly- "That was the best"  
  
Seto: -Has nothing to eat since Jou ate it all- "You would know"  
  
Jounouchi: "I'll make it up to you" -Wink-  
  
-Everyone meets in middle of Food Court-  
  
Kitsueni: "We gonna go back to D&B?"  
  
Piper: "Yeah"  
  
Ryu: "Lets go then"  
  
-Everyone walk in the direction of D&B-  
  
MKM: Another chappie down  
  
Piper: Yeah  
  
Ryu: Oh I forgot -Looks at reviewers-  
  
MKM and Piper: -Do same- In the next chapter we will have a vote of who the first lemon scene should be so wait for it  
  
Yuugi: Please R&R 


	6. Back to Dave & Busters and the Lemon sel...

Trapped in the Mall MKM: I hate writers block  
  
Ryu: I know.it sucks  
  
MKM: Its not like you write this fic.I DO ALL THE WORK!  
  
Ryu: True ^_^  
  
MKM: Baka.  
  
Ryu: I heard that  
  
MKM: It was meant to be heard  
  
Malik: Can we start the fic already?  
  
MKM: Yeah.whatever  
  
Disclaimer: MalikKatsuyaMotouh and Ryu Akurei don't own Yugioh or anything else in this fic except their OC's  
  
Ryu: On with the fic.  
  
Warning-  
  
Anza and Pegasus appearances  
  
Major Yaoi  
  
Heavy cursing  
  
Lemons  
  
Pairings-  
  
Malik/Yuugi  
  
Ryou/Bakura  
  
Seto/Jounouchi  
  
Otogi/Piper  
  
Yami/Shysho  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last we left off he entire group was headed back towards Dave and Busters.  
  
Jounouchi: -Walking up the escalator and to the entrance of Dave and Busters- "Anyone have a wire or something?"  
  
Anza: -Pops out of nowhere- "I DO!!!" -Hands him a bobby pin- ^_^  
  
Jou: Thanks -Takes it carefully and pushes her off the balcony to the bottom floor-  
  
Anza: -Falls down and lands painfully on the ground while muttering- "Frien.dshi.p.will.save us all.from nuclear.holo.caust" -Dies while a puddle of purple blood forms beneath her-  
  
Kitsueni: "I knew she wasn't human"  
  
Yuugi: "Thank Ra she's finally dead"  
  
Everyone:-Looks at him-  
  
Malik: "I never expected that from you"  
  
Yuugi: "Me neither"  
  
Jou: "I got it you guys"  
  
Seto: "Good work koi" -Walks up to him and places a kiss on the blondes lips-  
  
Jou: ^_^ "Thanks" -Walks in behind Seto-  
  
Everyone else: -Walk in-  
  
Ryu: "Now what do we do?"  
  
Kitsueni: "We turn on the electricity, duh"  
  
Bakura: -Turns on lights and electricity-  
  
Ryou: "How did you do that?"  
  
Bakura: "I hit the button that said 'Light and Electricity'"  
  
Ryou: "Oh"  
  
Piper: -Runs off towards the DDR machine and starts playing"  
  
Otogi: "You really love that game don't you?"  
  
Piper: -Ends- "Of course.I am the DDR MISTRESS OF THE WORLD!!" -Maniacal laughter-  
  
Otogi: "Oooook then" -Helps her down-  
  
Piper: "Thank you" -Gives him a quick kiss-  
  
Otogi: "No prob"  
  
Yami: -Walking around and sits on racing game- "Im so lonely"  
  
???: "I think youre kinda cute"  
  
Yami: "Who said that?"  
  
???: "I did" -Appears from a corner and walks over to Yami-  
  
Yami: "And who are you?"  
  
???: "My name is Shysho"  
  
Yami: "Hi there Shysho"  
  
Shysho: -Runs fingers through silver ahir and sits on Yami's lap and smiles up at him-  
  
Yami: "You're kinda cute too"  
  
Shysho: "Thanks" -Pulls on black shirt and leans up, giving Yami a kiss on the cheek-  
  
Yami: -Blushes and returns the kiss, but placing it on the boys lips-  
  
Shysho: -Pulls away- "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Yami: "Im here with my friends.we got locked in"  
  
Shysho: "I did too"  
  
Yami: "That sucks"  
  
Shysho:-Buries head into Yami's chest- "I know. Where are your friends anyway?"  
  
Yami: "They're by the DDR machine" -Stands up and walks towards them-  
  
Shysho: -Follows behind him-  
  
Back at the DDR machine-  
  
Malik: "What are we gonna do now?"  
  
Yuugi: "I don't know"  
  
Kitsueni: -Pulls Ryu aside- "I've noticed that everyone has a little sexual tension.I was just thinking."-Inaudible whispers-  
  
Ryu: "That sounds good to me"  
  
Kitsueni: "Lets get on with it then"  
  
Ryu: -Walks out of D&B while everyone is talking with Kitsueni following behind her-  
  
Kitsueni: "Where should we set it up?"  
  
Ryu: "How about Linens & Things?"  
  
Kitsueni: "Sounds good"  
  
A couple minutes pass-  
  
Ryu: "Ok.we got it set up. Kitsueni, can you go get them?"  
  
Kitsueni: "Of course" -Rns up the stairs and into D&B- "Guys"  
  
Everyone: -Looks at him-  
  
Kitsueni: "Come downstairs.theres something I wanna show you"  
  
Everyone: -Follows him-  
  
Malik: -Spots Ryu standing in front of Linens & Things- "What's going on?"  
  
Kitsueni: "Me and Ryu came up with the idea to give you each time with your partners to relieve your sexual tension"  
  
Everyone: -Collective sighs of relief-  
  
Kitsueni: "Who will go first?"  
  
Everyone else: -Look around and see 2 hands pop into the air-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MKM: Here it is  
  
Ryu: This is where you choose the first lemon  
  
Piper: When you review please put the letter of your choice in capitals at the end of your review  
  
Malik/Yuugi  
  
Ryou/Bakura  
  
Seto/Jounouchi  
  
Otogi/Piper  
  
Yami/Shysho  
  
Yuugi: Please R&R -Puppy dog eyes- 


	7. Authors note Please readImporatant

Trapped in the Mall  
  
MKM: I'm sorry but I will be putting this fic on hold for awhile so I can put up my new one. Letters to Santa  
  
Ryu: We hope you're not mad. So until we finish the new one this will be put on hold.  
  
MKM: We're both really sorry. But please read the new one. Thank you very much 


End file.
